the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Boys (film)/Credits
Full credits for Cool Boys (2021). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In Association with Panko and Panda Studios and Shanghai Zhong Ming Yo Ying Film, Television, Culture and Media Co., Ltd. A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Vertigo Entertainment/Rideback Production A The SPA Studios (Sergio Pablos Animation) Production Closing COOL BOYS Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Sergio Pablos, p.g.a. Produced by Jinko Gotoh Roy Lee, p.g.a. Dan Lin, p.g.a. Produced by Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Tenzing Norgay Trainor Michael Dwayne Cohen Jake Johnson Jake T. Austin Justin Bieber Ryan Potter Dua Lipa Shameik Moore with Jason Sudeikis Hailee Steinfeld Angelina Jolie Rosa Salazar Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Gal Gadot Jack Black Tom Hanks and David Cross Executive Producers Ella Ray William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Violet Port Neal H. Moritz Executive Producers Brian Michael Bendis Will Allegra Shiyoon Kim Peter Chernin Chris Williams Co-Producer Logan Stein Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Richard E. Hollander Visual Effects Supervisors, MLDPS San Francisco Ella Ray William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Violet Port Visual Effects Supervisors, MLDPS India Vanitha Rangaraju Philippe Gluckman Mahesh Ramasubramanian Visual Effects Supervisor, MLDPS Vancouver Neil Eskuri Visual Effects Supervisor, Panko and Panda Studios Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer, MLAS San Diego Shiyoon Kim Character Designer, MLAS Montreal Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Head of Story Sarah Jo Helton Head of Layout Damien Bapst Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Creative Consultant, MLAS William Renschen Creative Consultant, The SPA Studios Sergio Pablos Supervising Animators, MLDPS Cesc Pujol Font David Burgess Ludovic Bouancheau Julie Bernier Gosselin Glen McIntosh Raphael A. Pimentel Mike Linton Sébastien Bruneau Tim Alexander Logan Stein Supervising Animators, Panko and Panda Studios Denis Couchon Song Jian Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Managers Joseph Izzo Jacqueline Jones Gladis Anthony Nisi CG Supervisors Thomas Mignard Pablo Holcer Patrick Cohen Liang-Yuan Wang Munira Moiz Tayabji Mark Edwards Robert Crawford Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Production Finance Manager Christina W. Chen Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Post Malone Music Produced by NOTD Supervising Sound Designer Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Shannon Mills Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Randy Thom Erik Aadahl Lora Hirschberg Leff Lefferts David E. Fluhr, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Mixers, Panko and Panda Studios Xiao Hing Production Supervisor Karey Kirkpatrick Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Head of Research and Engineering Xavier Bec MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer, Panko and Panda Studios Yi Cheng Crawl Art Additional Screenplay Material by Christopher Miller Jordan Roberts Additional Story Material by William Renschen Tenzing Norgay Trainor Dua Lipa Rodney Rothman Consulting Director Shu Huan Chinese Adaptation by Ding Ding • Bao Ou Cast TBA Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Chief Planner Cindy Zhou Mandarin Adaptation Executives Justinian Huang • Hank Abbott • Lul Lai Planners Chris Li • Fresh Zhang • Rachel Zhao Mandarin Script Adaptation Advisers Johnny Tian Phaedra Tian Hu Xiaoxian Liu Yecheng Lu Jia Story Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengenberg Jane Wu Art Department Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Art Department Panko and Panda Studios Editorial Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Character Animation, Visual Effects and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services San Francisco || Mumbai || London || Vancouver || Tokyo || Singapore || Montreal and Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company and Character Animation, Computer Graphics and Production Services Provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Panko and Panda Studios, Movie Land Animation Studios and Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Modeling Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Modeling Panko and Panda Studios Modeler Aaron Fang Character Setup Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Hair Simulation Leads Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez William Petruccelli Jaidev Singh Faizel Sukhiani Hair Simulation Artists Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Surfacing Movie Land Digital Production Services Surfacing Artists Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Surfacing Production Assistant Robert Buckman Surfacing Panko and Panda Studios Surfacing Artists Ki Yoon • Shi Hong Layout Movie Land Digital Production Services and Industrial Light & Magic Layout Artists Michelle Madden-Nadeau Scott Armstrong Anand R. Pai Samuel Saxon Nicholas Smolyn Ashwin Narayanan Deepti Pareek Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne Jc Alvarez Stuart Campbell Ellen Harris Brian Riley Final Layout Artists Lorenzo Russell Bambino John Murrah Gina Bradley Andi Isao Nakasone Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Chris Patrick O'Connell Todd LaPlante Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services and Industrial Light & Magic Animators Ravi Kamble Govind Stewart Alvez Richard Van As Scott Hunter Alex Ferreira Siomes Philippe Le Brun Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Yang Yang Jamie Chung Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Olivier Staphylas Patrick Pujalte-A Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jimmy Wu Shiyoon Kim Martin P. Hopkins Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Kristof Serrand Erh-Lei Chai Guillaume Copin Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Clémentine Tronel Moise Hergaux-Essame Jean-Christophe Craps Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba-Cunill Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Hans Carrasco Sanchez Miren Delgado Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Jennifer Duverglas Palacios Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Stephanie Huyn Ju Lee Edward Zhou Roxanne Baril-Monfette Miranda Del Degan Rémi Théwissen-Leblanc Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Michael Franceschi Michael Halford Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Sarah Sues Renato dos Santos Sena Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Alejandro Munoz William Renschen Nicholas St. Clair Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio BJ Crawford Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin Hector Godoy Garcia Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dan Segarra Jonas Avrin Heath A. Hollingshead Hailee Steinfeld Ronnie del Carmen Andrew Harkins Christopher K. Jefferies "CJ" Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Devika Vinayak Nagarkar Chalermphol Wattanawongtrakool Maria Montes de la Rosa Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Benson Shum Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Blair Walters-McNaughton Bex Taylor-Klaus Tamora J. Calhoun Erh-Lei Chai Ella Grace Ray Glen McIntosh Lenka Zuckova Kevin Christopher Herron Jillian Spencer Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Mark Farquhar Dominic M. Formella Fiona M. Hopkins Ashley A. Godinez Nestor Benito Fernandez Alexa N. Edwards Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Rob Duquette Thompson Taylor A. Somenzi Ubaldo Quiroz Samantha J. Miller-Swain Emily Flynn Violet Port Logan Stein Griffen R. Weber Jillian M. Brzozowski-Fryzel Dominic A. Doot Jack M. Murphy Kurt Wang David Gimenez Coronas David Herfindahl Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Chung Chan Alex Li Dave Zwick Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Animation Coordinators Wendy Chan Emily Delion Ryan Doell Cynthia Potvin Vivasean Venkat Animation Panko and Panda Studios Animators Kurt Wang • Yang Yang Technical Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Senior Technical Animation Artists Katherine Klein Rick Hromadka Caso Cocaine Laurie Blavin Henry F. Dominguez Kiran Jay Babla Charlotte G. Parker Christopher Miller Technical Animation Artists Basel Almadi Valentine Arles Julien Baeza Sachin Bangera Stephanie Beukers Carmen Bishop Kanishk Biswas Vincent Boulot Felix C.C. Chan Jordi Camps Mathilde Cartigny Rob Chapman Dominic Coyle Ede Csizoczki Janis Cudars Sylvain Dalliet Antonios Defteraios Estelle Desnoulez Timothy Devlin Technical Animation Panko and Panda Studios Technical Animation Artist Zhuang Ran Character Effects Movie Land Digital Production Services Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Jaince Lew Andrea Parkhill Eric Warren Brian Missey Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Neil Atkins Enrique Campos Encinales Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Enrique Campos Encinales Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar David DeJuan Nick Levenduski Balaji Reddy B Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Jose Lopez Hin D'Lun Wong Character Effects Coordinator Julie Liu Crowds Movie Land Digital Production Services Crowd Simulation Artists Isabel Martinez Molero Borja Massa Almarza Alice Mc Loughlin Hugo Mine Rebecca Monaghan Gabriela Mursch Aina Nicolau Orell Matthew Norris Paul Ormerod Celine Pantalouf Gina Pentassuglia Leire Pérez Steven Powell Thomas Rackl David Reinhold Komkrit Sawasdee Felix Slinger-Thompson Additional Crowd Simulation Artists Moe El-Ali Alberto Luceño Ros Jack Geckler Jeff Sullivan Tuan Nguyen D'Lun Wong Josh Richards Pipeline Movie Land Digital Production Services Pipeline Supervisor Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Effects Animation Movie Land Digital Production Services Effects Animation Manager Shannon Y. F. Lum Effects Animation Leads Domin Lee Michael Losure Alex Timchenko Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Reinhold Rittinger Ian Farnsworth Pav Grochola Effects Animators Theodore Harris Vandernoot Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Toby Abraham Rosen Alvin Yap James Axel Rowe Shyh-Chyuan Huang Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock James DeV. Mansfield Dale Mayeda Aaron James McComas Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Caglar Comez Brent Forrest Emilio Ferrari Paulo Cesar Duarte Effects Animation Coordinator David Cohan Lighting & Compositing Movie Land Digital Production Services and Industrial Light & Magic Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Carlo Monaghan Lighting & Compositing Leads Getta Basantani James Carson Luke Heathcock Mike Jiang Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Marco Recuay Sarah Young Zacary Ashton Campbell Alan Zhongnan Chen Laura Ingram Jiwoon Kim James H. Park Dan Silas Rubin Joe Viola Sequence Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Paul Beaulieu Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Alfonso De la Cruz Christian Raymond Cunningham Anuar Figueroa Casillas Nacho Blasco Dominguez Chantell Brown Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Mathieu Cassagne Gwen Stacy Laide Agunbiade Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Julien Stuart-Smith Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Shane Christopher Wicklund Harry Gundersen Javier Gonzalez Alonso Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Tim Best Khushnuma Percy Savai Jongo Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Amber Stewart Lunderville Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Diego Sernande Cancela Jonathan Fletcher Moore Asuka Tohda Vina Kao Mahoney Iva Itchevska-Brain Benjamin Min Huang Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Romain Silva Macedo Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Michael Leigh Gresham Simon Bluethenkranz Javier Nieto Moncó Barry Andres Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Miguel Lleras Villaveces Allison Brooke Beane Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osmau Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Udai Haraguchi Jose Guinea Montalvo Kevin Iching Hong Huang Qianqi Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting & Compositing Panko and Panda Studios Lighting & Compositing Artist Huang Qianqi Technical Direction Movie Land Digital Production Services Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj Travis Chen Adam Chrystie Benjamin Demann Jason Dengler Lok Ming Hwa Amy Sun Kwa Margaret E.C. Rigotti Doug Rizeakos Isabella Victoria Rovira S. Thaddeus Wassynger Tyler White Brett Achorn Kaileen Kraemer Antonella Albuja Laura Kwan Tony Chai Wayne Chun-Wei Lai Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Gabriel Chee-Yan Leung Kay Cloud Kendall Litaker Allen Corcorran Natt Mintrasak Vijoy Gaddipati Krista Murphy Jonathan F. Garcia Teal Owyang Andrew P. Gartner Osiris Pérez Christine Gerardi Scott Peters Ray Haleblian Ernest J. Petti Shaila Haque Heather Pritchett Gabriela Hernandez Jared Reisweber Kelsey Hurley Ricky Rieckenberg Jerry Huynh Jeff Sadler Jessica R. Jamieson Steven Seed Brandon Lee Jarratt Lewis N. Siegel Norman Moses Joseph Serge Sretschinsky Neelima Karanam Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Kimberly W. Keech Sarah Tortorici Logan Kelly Abraham Franklin Tseng Justin Kern Shweta Viswanathan Andrew Kinney Jared Wright Chris Kolodin Charlotte Zhu Archana Senthilkumar Michael Amen Falkenstein Sebastien Siclait Annamarie Fuchs Justin Tennant William Huynh Irene Weng Gabriella Marinescu Technical Direction Panko and Panda Studios Technical Directors Shu Wang • Tia Wang Shot Finaling Movie Land Digital Production Services Shot Finaling Artists Adam Black Tyler Davis Dustin Funk Annie Leduc Mike Melillo Ryan Carevic Sophie Desrochers Shayla Ryanne Gallagher-Cohoon Paul Lewis Matte Painting Movie Land Digital Production Services Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Matchmove Movie Land Digital Production Services and MLDPS India Matchmove Supervisor Vincent Glaize Lead Matchmove Artists Stephanie Dube Moby Francis Julia Freidl Jason Gagnon Jake Harrell James Hood Matchmove Artists Vinita Pandey Dharnish Singh Parihar Dipika Subhash Patil Arun Paul Xavier Soubin Paulson Simone Petracca Sandra Pinto Avishek Podder Pranav Pujara Midhun R.S. Paint & Roto Movie Land Digital Production Services, MLDPS India and Industrial Light & Magic Paint & Roto Artists Enno Schlünder Matthias Schoenegger Nimisha Sethi Pushparaj G. Sethu Devender Sharad Parmar Shashank Shekhar Mahendra Singh Sargurunathan Sivalingam Stephan Skorepa Sumit Subba Milind Dasharath Sutar Pavani T. Amar Thapa Robin Thomas Anshul Tiwari Ketan Kale Uttamrao Rajaguru V. Gandhi Look Development Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios and Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Assistants Cillian Altman Brandon Beiler Susan Lee Dominik Malone Christian Mejia-Acosta Zara Pokrandt Kylee A Taylor Wendy Chan Trey Duson Chaundra Kazakoff Ian Musser Camila Schmidt Tibaes Jaclyn Ebracher Thomas Hannivan Zachary Norton Kelly Sung Production Development Support Panko and Panda Studios Artistic Management Bob Mercier • Sabrina Riegel Production Management Tony Matthews Lu Qiong Blander Zhang Ben Xu Zhang Jing Clare Zhang Valerie Qian Tiffany Yang Rigging Edwin Ng Lai Fu Yu Cui Jing Deng Zheng Gang Yang Meng Jing Evan Jacobson Zhou Jun Ze Vivian Chow Zhang Bo Modeling Myles Asseter Chu Xiaoxu Lin Han Denny Jiang Wang Xinyu Yuan Ziyue Xie Haitian Johnny Xiao Cao Qi Zeng Dan Surfacing Jeong Won Cho Feng Ge Liang Dong Mia Lu Bao Jiang Ping Wang Kang Zhang Ying Chen Yu Zhen Zhang Chao Jun Effects Animation Huang Peizhi Will Jin Ma Kaoyang Rocken Qin Wang Likai Dominic Zhu Zuo Xing Julien Depredurand Leon Lin Yao Jia Shi Ming Zhou Linbin Zhang Peng Crowds Li Bolun Miles Guo Raina Wu Reborn Kang Production Prep Lin Lingjun Animation Olivier Staphylas Chung Chan Patrick Pujalte-A Alex Li Lighting & Compositing Ni Weiwei Wang Zongjie Li Jun Jack Chen Xu Chong Paolo Gnoni Character Effects Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Technical Directors Dominic Drane Wang Bin Liao Hailin Chen Guang Victor Qin Chen Xin Sylvie Chen Gui Chengdong Matte Painting Timothy Clark Virtual Production Unit Movie Land Digital Production Services and MLDPS India Virtual Art Department Concept Artists Ricardo Alves Josh Ball Christopher Barton Jonathan Berry Mason Dash Edward Dawson-Taylor Adam Fischer Ahmed Hussein Laura Krause Joy Lea Tati Leite Pen Livings Samuel Maniscalco Paul Martinez Dani Morrow Thomas Mueller Yan Ostretsov Jason Pethtel Donald Reich Roger Rodriguez LAB Animators Javier Argente Gomez Josh Cooper William Coreia Valentin Dely Kate Forest Aj Gillespie Camilla Guerrina Steven Hawthorn Nicole Herr Stephen Jolley Manolya Kulkoylu Arthur Larsen Brett Margules Clarence Robello Melina Sydney Padua Virtual Stage Support Callum James Lu Ramos Markus Ristich Andrew Rose Alexander Schwank Matthew Valverde Production Support Jena Bodell Alex Haigh Karly Klaybor Ade Macalinao Kevin Nolte Aram Paparian Joe Rathi Howard Truong Virtual Production Unit Panko and Panda Studios Virtual Art Department Concept Artists Erika Kim Quentin Hwang Jia Jinzhe Chen Maokun Liu Zixu Tang Xiaoshu Ma Yuhong Du Dali Su Rong Liu Jun Ma Zhihui Yo Apm Rita Kim Xia Hwang LAB Animators Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Virtual Stage Support Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Alina Anón Michael Wei Mao Sun Yoon Li Magfan Fia Cacko Xiao Chung Production Support Peng Huang Ethan Nguyen Tim Kim Luis Miller Jeff Iannetta Laurie Blavin Balvé Kiara Kimberly Nguyen Xiao Hwang Jin Nguyen Kyle Nguyen Ethan Maharaj Reggie Chuang In-House Artists Yi Wong • Peng Kim Custom Animation Production Movie Land Animation Studios and Movie Land Digital Production Services Resource Management Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California and Panko and Panda Studios Sound Effects Editors Qianbaihui Yang Addison Teague Jeremy Bowker Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Benjamin A. Burtt David C. Hughes Post Production Sound Services by Movie Land Sound Services A WarnerMedia Company Sound Effects Editors Kip Smedley Andy Sisul David Werntz Christopher Aud, MPSE Ando Johnson Benjamin Cook, MPSE Mike Reagan Donald Flick Digital Intermediate by EFILM Post Production Facilities Provided by Warner Bros. Post Production Creative Services Music Department For Panko and Panda Studios Chief Executive Officer Frank Zhu Vice President of Operations Cindy Zhou Head of Development Justinian Huang Head of Ancillary Business Fresh Zhang Human Resources Director Faye Ye Senior IT Manager Sinux Shen Pre-Production Manager Hank Abbott Chief Creative Officer Pelin Chou Head of Studio Dagan Potter Film Marketing Director Chris Li General Counsel Crystal Xia Associate Finance Director Amy Zhang Senior Manager, Corporate Communications & Social Media Rachel Zhao Panko and Panda Studios Animation Technology Panko and Panda Studios Pipeline Team Director of Pipeline Greg Wuller Principal Engineers Robyn Rindge • David Young Pipeline Engineers Peter Capelluto Hermann Chong Jordan Hueckstaedt Sean Looper Joshua Miller Panko and Panda Studios Digital Operations Director of Digital Operations Samuel Nair Naidu Buyyala Carol Li Andrew Zhu Rachel Huang Janus Zhang Boyuan Chen Si Yue Gu Daly Zhang Sinux Shen Qing Ma He He E. Michael Brown Carol L. Shimabukuro Choy Chris Chen Kun Zhao Sandirena Xiao Chun Shi James Xiao Jiliang Zhou Joaquim Pecheur Panko and Panda Studios Software Research & Development Director of Software Research & Development Nafees Bin Zafar Jing Xiang Li Woosuck Hong Gang Wang Kevin Sun Gene Lin Xiaolei Qiu Panko and Panda Studios Systems Engineering Director of Systems Engineering Xiao Chung Jin Suyiooero Jiang Hwong Kyle Balda Xiao Dong Kim Jong Jin Yang Jin Su Kia Miller Mai Nguyen Mai Su Panko and Panda Studio Operations Legal & Compliance Alex Chen • Quinchen Wang • Vicky Yu Ancillary Business Roy Zhang David Zhou Fred Yang Fanesa Liu Tessa Gong Iris She Creative Development William Goldberg Lulu Zho Edouard Fan Lulu Lai He Chuan Jaqueline Huang Susan Xu Jamie Lai Lynne Lin Finance Yama Zou Carol Wu Kathy Li Penny Zhu Queenie Wang Sammi Zhou Human Resources & Administration Leah Zhao Tracey Huang Grace Yang Sophia Shi Tracy Hong Jaletta Kalman Corporate Communications & Social Media Fan Xi • Garden Hua Film Marketing Mors Yang Vicky Wang Landy Zhao Special Thanks Raman Hui Thomas Hui Catherine Ying Steve Elzer Jiaming Wu Li Xie Si Wu Peter Li Yuanshen Hu Nan Zhou For Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller For Industrial Light & Magic John Knoll Francois Chardavoine Naomi Stopa Amber Wong Randal Shore Rob Bredow John Snell Jessica Teach Spencer Kent Tim Alexander Glen McIntosh Nigel Sumner Luke O'Byrne Jeff White Gretchen Libby Sue Lyster Ben Morris Dennis Muren Lynwen Brennan Luke Hetherington Khuyen Dang Greg Grusby For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Elaine Alaniz Kaitlyn Cavanagh Trey Duson Anett Gough Kevin Milburn Judy Thomason Chad Boldini Richard Dodd Sara Feiss Kimberly Henshaw Kevin Noel William Townsend Erik Vignau Development Katie Baron Alyssa Engelberg Jenny Marchick Ted Nitshke Karen Rupert Toliver Jennifer Del Rey Jeremiah Loeb Mike Moon Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Erica Bermudez Jennifer Kent Erik Mishel Iris Ponce Dorothy Rayburn Shae Spence Kym Wulfe Marketing and Publicity Paige Borsos Rebecca Kuska Ryan Austin Murphy Andrew J. Peterson Daniel Jennings Olivier Mouroux Zachary Norton Melissa Sturm Amy Sullivan Recruiting Jana Manthei Day For The SPA Studios (Sergio Pablos Animation) For Movie Land Digital Production Services President, MLDPS San Francisco William Renschen President, MLDPS India Naveen Selvanathan Head of Production, India Kiran Kumar Heads of Creative Operations Carlos Arvelo Studio Advisor, MLDPS San Francisco Hailee Steinfeld Chief Creative Officer Shiyoon Kim Chief Technology Officer Joseph Cavanaugh General Managers Josh Lowden Chris Meledandri Visual Effects Coordinator Tom Williams Production Designer Bill Boes Head of Vice President Gabriel Williams Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Head of Studio Timothy H. Deavor Vice President of MLDPS San Francisco Richard Hollander Vice President of MLDPS India Ethan Maharaj Visual Effects Digital Producer Danny Huerta Computer Graphics Coordinator Vincent Cassel Head of Department Xavier Martin Production Managers Rick Hromadka Thomas Lhomme-Sorel Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thanks to Everyone at Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Panko and Panda Studios, Industrial Light & Magic, Movie Land Digital Production Services and Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Software Research & Development Principal Engineers Nigel Farage Casey Anthony Navarro Jonah Ray Richard Nixon Daniel Gutierrez Justin Kosnikowski Antonio Nguyen Katie Couric Pidge McQuarrie Kathleen Thorson Good Harry Miller Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Lake Harvey Archer Joshua Murtack Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike David Stinson Mark Streatfield Robert Tovell Jozef Van Eenbergen Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Xiao Xian Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Senthil Kumar Chinnasamy Evelyn McQuarrie John Strauss Dharma Teja Reddy Kasa Esteban Ferreno Suarez Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Maria Panneer Rajan Pier Paolo Ciarravano Evelyn Deavor Shanmuga Raja Dhanasekaran Nick Fowler Sandeep Singh Chauhan Igor Skliar Sarath Sreeprakash Additional Software Engineers Jose Juan Medina Riva Yu-Hsin Chang Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Ashley Gunderson Ronnie del Carmen Andrez del Rio Harry Lindstrom Cody Brunty Daniel Jennings Vincent Cassel Joachim De Deken Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Tom Williams Leiko Tanaka Pol Jeremias-Vila Gates Roberg-Clark Florian Zitzelsberger Carl Jon Van Arsdall Jacques Gasselin de Richebourg F. Sebastian Grassia Sue Maatouk Kalache Dirk Van Gelder Richard Yoshioka Story & Editorial Engineers Julian Y.C. Chen Michael B. Johnson Phred Lender Stefan Schulze Stephan Steinbach Modeling, Surfacing & Layout Engineers Tyler Barnett Ariel Nguyen Gary Rodriguez Kira Kumar Naveen Singh Ravi Jagannadhan Quoc Tran Luis E. Parker Miles Morales Katherine Sarafian Karey Kirkpatrick Paul Mounsey John DeMita Animation & Rigging Engineers Chad Ata Andrew D. Brown Stuart Bryson Zachary Carter Nhi Hua Casey Riva Yu-Hsin Chang Anson Chu Shenyao Ke Ben H. Kwa Kirk Lansman Jose Juan Medina Pia Miniati Barathy Rangarajan David Saelman Bryan Smith Marc A. Soriano Henry Steinbeck Chi-Wei Tseng Vitality Zavesov Technical Direction & Shot Finaling Engineers Scott Cegielski Mike Day Priyamvad Deshmukh Conrad Egan Keith Jeffrey Jeffrey Mahovsky Marianna H. Neubauer Bruce N. Tartagila Ron Woods Lighting & Compositing Engineers Peter Cheng Peter Cucka Andre Pradhana Ibrahim Sani Kache Robert Tesdahl Matt Titus Kathleen Toth Alexander Gerveshi Ali Kouhzadi Niel Lopez Tony Lu Bill Spitzak Pipeline, Technical Animation, Effects & Character Effects Engineers Allison Bianchi Wendy Chen Gregory Finch Max Gilbert Joshua Jenny Doug Letterman Daniel McCoy Joao Montenegro David Munier Shawn Neely Jeremy Newlin Kees Rijnen Chris Schoeneman Ryusuke Villemin Emily Weihrich Chad Williams Magnus Wrenninge Richard Yoshioka Production Services Engineers Gina Y. Chen Matthew Davies Mantat Lam Michael Svihura Justin Wei-Kai Tang Media & Editorial Engineers Mike Becker Josh Burnell Joseph Dagg Jason Kankiewicz Configuration Management Engineers Jeffrey Bradley Margaret A. Decker Peter C. Miller Tom Staples Distributed Computing and Analytics Engineers Ryan Amundson Elizabeth Chaddock Danny Hendargo Collin Mehring Cheng-Jui Yu RennderMan Development Marc Bannister Adrian Bell Katrin Bratland Jonathan Brouillat James Burgess Per Christensen Julian Fong Sarah Forcier Stephen Friedman Fran González García David Hackett Ian Hsieh Sarah Hutchinson Andrew Kensler Charlie Kilpatrick Philippe Leprince Max Liani Mark Manca Jed Miller Cliff Ramshaw Brenton Rayner Trina M. Roy Brenden Schubert Jonathan Shade Jeffrey Varga Wayne Wooten RenderMan Sales & Marketing David M. Laur Leif Pedersen Carly Riley Dylan Sisson Wendy Wirthlin Technology Technology Team Emmanuel Cirasa Joshua Coyle Philip Dix Nick Hall Sam Holloway David Huszka Phil Joseph Deyan Konstantinov Matthew Lemmon Marlin McGlone Lauren McPhee Tamas Meszaros Anthony Moon James Nattrass Michael Parsons James Pickett Sivaraj Sivakumaravel Andre Sterling James Walsh Guillem Zamora Bachs Technology Resource Managers Abhilash Deepankar Pattnayak Ankur Goyal Avadhani Hari Krishna Rajesh Karumathil Anoop Kumar Valecha Shivakumar Maheswarappa Umesh Malagi Rajith Mannapattil Ratheesh Paninjayath Abinash Pradhan Nagendra Prasad Thupalle Shubham Thakare Chanchala Upender Visual Effects Production Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Sanjay Dominguez Jake Gyllenhaal Kevin Webb Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineering Systems Administrators Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Derrick MacPherson Jamie MacDougall Alan Franzenberg David Nahman-Ramos Matthew Muhili Lindahl Lars R. Damerow Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Ron Rebensdorf Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Technology Management Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Panko and Panda Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Movie Land Studio Operations Studio Leadership William Renschen Michael Talarico Carlos Saldanha Phil Lord Phil Méheux Gary Phillips Tenzing Norgay Trainor Vincent Loeffler Chris Williams Tom McGrath Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Ryan Reede Ty Burrell Creative Leadership Jennifer Lee Nick Levenduski Roy Conli Janet Healy David Silverman David Sproxton Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Ronnie del Carmen Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Bill Boes Shameik Moore Rodney Rothman Peter Ramsey Brandon Lawless Jared Kushner Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Soundtrack on Republic Records Score Album on Sony Classical Music TBA Copyright © 2021 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Panko and Panda Studios Film & TV, Inc. and Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, S.L. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Panko and Panda Studios, Inc. and Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, S.L. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Movie Land Animation Studios and the logos including Movie Land's "ML" are registered trademarks of Movie Land, a WarnerMedia company. Special Thanks Chris Sanders Katherine Sarafian Kelly Asbury Joaquim Dos Santos Mikael Hed Zack Snyder Robert Zemeckis John Requa Glenn Ficarra Production Babies Aaron Andy Ariel Bailey Benny Buena Carlos Celine Dane David Dean Diana Diane Eric Felix Geri Henry Ian Jake Jin Kelly Kenny Lee Monty Nicholas Otis Perry Richard Scott Tara Terry Uland Valerie Wendy Xavier Xiao Yari Zachary Zack A China/Spain Co-Production Supervised by China Film Corporation With the Participation of Gobierno de Espana (Government of Spain) Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits